


Lately I have been losing sleep, dreaming about what we could be

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Captain kink, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Fernando gets called up to the National Team again. Much to Sergios surprise. Their relationships takes a turn it should have years ago.





	Lately I have been losing sleep, dreaming about what we could be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsab1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/gifts).



> For zsab1016 I really hope you´ll like it. I tried my best. <3 
> 
> Song: Counting Stars, One Republic

Sergio stretched his legs before getting up and going to meet his teammates for the upcoming Nations League match. Lucas and Isco grinned at him. Sergio was glad that Enrique had decided to give Lucas a chance he really was. Their coach had neglected Lucas for a while, not even calling him for any matches. Which had frustrated Lucas but Toni had always been able to cheer him up eventually. Enrique hadn´t given Sergio the whole squad list, so the captain of La roja didn´t know all the details. Isco and Nacho wave at him as he enters the conference room. Sergio giving them a wide smile. 

"Sergio."

Just as everyone is about to check in their hotel room, a familiar voice makes Sergio whirl around. His eyes wide in disbelief. Looking at the man in front of him. Sergio opens his mouth to say something but closes it right away. The person approaches him and envelopes him in a tight, bonecrushing hug. Sergio freezes for a moment. Before he regains control of his body and curls his hand in the back of the others shirt. Inhaling his scent. Sergio feeling dizzy when they pull apart. His head is spinning. His eyes are still wide in shock.

Why was he here ?? Shouldn´t he have been in Japan ??

"Sergio, are you alright ??"

Sergio regains control of his body and nods. His throat feeling as dry as a desert. Fernando gives him a wide smiles. His freckles standing out even more. Sergio doesn´t really know what to say. It had been a while they had played together for the national team. Since Gerard had left Sergio had felt kind of lonely. Sure he had Lucas and Isco and Marco and Nacho. But still. Fernando was welcoming change. Someone from his generation. They had won the World Cup together. That´s when Sergio snaps out his thoughts and finally replies to Fernando.

"Sorry I was just surprised to see that you are here, Nando."

Fernando gives him a wide smile, that makes Sergios knees go weak. Together they make their way to the elevator. Sergio notices that Fernando is on the same floor as he is. The elevator ride is silent. Sergio already wants to bolt for the door. His heart in his throat. He feels like a teenager again. He notices that Fernando is following him. Sergio wants to ask why but he keeps his mouth shut. Fernando comes to a halt right next to Sergios door. Whipping out his key card. So they were technically roommates ?? Sergio feels dizzy, he smiles at Fernando before slaming his door shut and sliding down onto the floor. 

Trying to calm his racing heart. 

Sergio is clutching the front of his shirt. Trying to calmly breath. A knock on his door makes him jump. Carefully he opens it and looks out. A breath of relief escapes his mouth. It´s only Lucas and not actually Fernando. Thank god. Lucas looks at him confused, his head cocked to the side. "Capi are you ok ?? You look like you have seen a ghost or something." Sergio gulps. Technically he had seen a ghost. The ghost of the man he had loved since they had been so young. Sergio hides his face in his hands. He had been in love with Fernando for many years. Never daring to ruin their friendship for something like a relationship. 

Fernando would be one of the few that Sergio couldn´t just sleep with and move on. He had wanted more, something real. But he was a coward. Captain of La Roja and Real Madrid his ass.

"You are in love." Sergio looks up from his hands. "Que ??" Lucas shakes his head. "Fernando. You are in love with him." Sergios eyes change. "I am not." Lucas throws his hands in the air. "You look at him like I look at Antonio, capi." Sergio freezes. "Go talk to him, yeah ??" With that Lucas is gone. Leaving Sergio with his head in his hands, in the middle of his hotel room. 

Sergio is pacing up and down his hotel room now. With sweaty hands he takes out his phone. Wanting to call either Iker or Marcelo. Sergio decides against it. He couldn´t talk to them about it. He could because both of them knew but Sergio couldn´t talk in that particular moment. A knock on his door making him jump again. Had Lucas forgotten something ?? It´s not Lucas who is in front of his hotel room door however, it´s Fernando. Who gives him a smile that equals that of a Disney prince. Making Sergios knees go weak.

"Hi, I hope I am not bothering you. I hoped we could go drink something at the bar downstairs and catch up ?? Only if you want to of course ??"

Sergio nods mechanically and goes to grab his sweater before grabbing his keycard and following Fernando downstairs. "So capi what´s new ??" Sergio blushes furiously at that. He didn´t know what it was but Fernando calling him capi made his heart jump. Thankfully they reach the bar and Fernando orders them wine. Enrique would kill them both if he got to know somehow. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Nando ??" Instead of replying a glass of red wine is shoved in Sergios hand. It kind of feels like a date. Which it isn´t. Fernando is not interested in him like that.

They talk and catch up. The wine loosening Sergios tongue. He talks more, smiles more, they laugh. Sergio had missed it. Had missed Fernando so much. He had dreamt of him. Not only clothed but naked too. Had asked himself if the sex would be good. Sergio was sure it would be amazing. But Fernando was just his friend. Not his lover. Fernando would never be his lover. Sergio had accepted that a long, long time ago. He should enjoy the time he got with him while they were here. After what felt their 10th glass of wine, Fernando gets up. 

"Capi", Fernando slurs drunkenly. Sergio breathes out slowly. Oh fuck this was not good. He needed a cold shower immediately. Fernando falls against him. His smell intoxicating Sergios senses. God he really wanted to kiss him. Not only kiss though. But he couldn´t. They were both drunk. With a groan Sergio slings Fernandos arm around his shoulder and they make their way to the elevator. Fernandos head had lolled onto Sergios shoulder. His eyes closed. Sergio licks his dry lips. If he wanted to he could kiss Fernando by leaning in just a tiny bit. He wouldn´t. He wouldn´t take advantage of his drunk friend. Who he had been in love with since forever.

He wouldn´t.

The way to their Hotel rooms feels even longer now. Sergio is still trying to calm his racing heart. He is sure it will jump out of his chest any moment now. He really wants to kiss Fernando. On the lips. Just for a second. Sergio closes his eyes and leans in slightly. Fernandos arm still around his shoulder. His lips ghosting on his friends for a split second. Sergio wants to die then and there. Suddenly his head slams against the wooden door, making him feel dizzy. There are lips on his own. Sergios eyes roll to the back of his head. His arms being kept in place above his head.

A moan escapes his throat as Fernando pushes his tongue into his mouth. He can taste the faint taste of the red wine they had drunken. A hand curls around his waist possesively. Sergio is shaking his eyes are wide when Fernando pulls back. Licking his lips slightly. "Nando ??" "Capi." Oh god Sergios knees are shaking. His track pants feeling tighter than ever. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He needed a cold shower. "Capi." A soft hand is on his cheek. Fernandos eyes searching his. Sergio gulps loudly. That was everything he had ever wanted. Fernando was drunk, however and Sergio wouldn´t take advantage of that.

"I want you capi. Please." Sergios head spins his knees feeling like jelly. Maybe he was dreaming. This had to be it. He was having a really nice dream. It wouldn´t be the first time.

Sergio pushes him away. Fernando was drunk and so was he. He wasn´t thinking clearly. "You are drunk Fernando go to sleep. Captains orders." Fernando pouts unhappily. It´s incredibly cute. Fernando looks at him and Sergio loses himself in his eyes. He shakes his head forcefully. They can´t. They can´t do this. "Please capi", Fernando whispers into his ear. Sergio wants this. Oh god, he really does. So much. 

"Are you sure ??" Fernando doesn´t answer. Kissing him instead. Sergio searches the back of his pants for his keycard, after an eternity both of them stumble into Sergios hotel room. Both of them nearly falling over Sergios suitcase. Fernandos lips still glued to Sergios. Making the captain moan. Clutching Fernandos shoulder tightly, as if they are a lifeline. Sergio legs hit the bed. Fernando falling on top of him. A happy laugh eoching through the room. Making Sergio smile fondly. Their faces are inches apart and Sergio can count Fernandos freckles.

"Are you sure you want this ??", he asks again, afraid that Fernando would back out this time.

Fernando doesn´t respond. He puts his hands on Sergios chest, feeling his captains erract heartbeat under his palm. Before he bends down to claim Sergios lips again. Making his captain groan. His captain, Fernandos heart flutters. This time his hands roam under his captains shirt. Outlining the strong muscles. Their groins are rubbing together now making Sergio pant and squirm. His captains shirt is the first item that hits the floor. Fernando looking at him hungrily. He had waited so long for this. So fucking long. His fingers shaking as he fumbles with his captains pants.

Sergio just lays there and lets Fernando do the work. 

Fernando takes his time and presses his fingers against his captains tattoos. He wants to kiss them all. Lick them all. Sergio is panting under his weight. Fernando helps him up and hugs him tightly. Sergio sighing into his neck. His fingers curling around Fernandos shoulders. Fernando cups his cheeks and kisses him slowly. His shirt landing on the floor next to his captains. Their pants following. That´s when Fernando breaks the kiss. Biting his lip shyly. "Capi. Do you... ??" Sergios pupils are blown he nods and searches through his suitcase. Sergio returns with a bottle of lube and condoms.

Just as he is about to lead Fernando to the bed, the other stops him by pushing at his chest. Sergio stops in his tracks. His eyes wide with fear. Maybe Fernando didn´t want to do this anymore. His friend searching through Sergios luggage. Grinning widly at the item. Sergios eyes widen at the thing in Fernandos hand. His captains armband. Fernando licks his lips and moves around the room to fasten it on Sergios arm.

"Now it´s perfect. Please fuck me captain." 

Sergios head spins. "Please capi." Fernandos breath is hot against his ear. Sergio was sure he was going to die. Ohh god. They kiss for the longest time. Fernando moaning against him. Crying out capi every now and then. When Fernando finally comes, Sergio is sure that the whole hotel had hear him scream CAPI at the top of his lungs. He doesn´t care about that. Breathing out blissfully against Fernandos warm skin is everything he wants to do. He is warm and happy.

"Te amo, capi." Sergio flushes, his heart singing. They fall asleep like that. Sergio still having his captains armband on.

Lucas had been on his way to his room when he had stopped in front of Sergios. Grinning he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Antonio ?? Capi finally fucked Fernando." Lucas thanked the heavens maybe this way they would be able to win again. And their captain would be happy of course. Whistling Lucas made his way to his own room, continuing talking to Toni on the phone.


End file.
